acaso nadie me ve
by Mattwhew Itzcuauhtli
Summary: Que pasaría si tu vecino fuese la única persona que no te confunde con tu hermano y logra verte, y si lo empezaras a amar, esto le pasa a Matthew quien se enamora de su sureño amigo francisco itzcuauhtli (México del norte)
1. Chapter 1

¿Acaso nadie me ve?

Este es mi primer fanfiction y lo hice de Hetalia por que me gusta mucho esta serie: D

Que pasaría si tu vecino fuese la única persona que no te confunde con tu hermano y si lo empezaras a amar, esto le pasa a Matthew quien se enamora de su sureño amigo francisco itzcuauhtli (México del norte)

Los personajes no me pertenecen, le pertenecen a Hidekaz Himaruya

Las parejas son:

Canadá x México del norte Inglaterra x Francia Austria x Hungría Alemania x Italia e Italia España y muchos mas

Capitulo 1 "reunión en el zócalo"

Todas las representaciones de los países se reunieron en casa de los mellizos México.

Iniciando la reunión un escandaloso norte americano empezó a decir tonterías, mientras que los demás países empezaban a hablar entre ellos, después de cierto tiempo un alemán empezó a gritar haciendo callar a todo el mundo.

Ya que esta reunión se realiza en casa de francisco y rosa que sean ellos los que inicien –dijo Alemania golpeando la mesa

Muy bien mi wero – dijo México del norte

Lis damos las gracias di acompañarnos este 28 de octubre en nuestra casa –dijo México del sur

Como primer número de esta reunión les informamos que habrá una fiesta en nuestra casa el próximo 2 de noviembre –dijo alegre México del norte

México del sur dijo sonriente -Lo siguiente es ¿Cómo torturaremos a Alfredo este 30 de octubre?

Hey! my name is Alfred!

Si claro Como digas gringo idiota - respondió México del sur cortante

Bien, bien cambiando de tema el asunto es ¿como ayudar a Canadá con su problema de población?

-disculpa México-kun pero… ¿Quién es Canadá?

- yes, who is he?

- en primero no nos hables en ingles gringo wey - respondió México sur molesta

y japón me sorprende que no conozcas a Canadá, pues el es mi vecino del norte - respondio con calma mexico del norte

- no, I am your neighbor - grito estados unidos

ya cállate maldito gringo ya te hemos dicho que no nos hables en ingles y te hemos dicho que el es tu hermano, pero no el señorito cree que el es la única extencion de tierra en el planeta pues no lo eres no eres el único ya colmaste con nuestra paciencia estúpido gringo - le gritaban furiosos los mellizos México.

mientras tanto en medio de estas personas estaba un chico tierno sonriendo esperando su turno de hablar

¿quien eres? - dijo kumojiro

soy Canadá -respondió el joven país

asta aquí le dejo si les gusto comenten pero nada de malas palabras si :)


	2. capitulo 2 conociendo a Canadá

Hola lamento la tardanza pero e estado muy ocupado en verdad una disculpa aquí va el segundo capitulo los personajes no son míos, todo mundo sabe de quien son

NOTA* LO QUE PONGO EN LOS PARENTESIS SON ACCIONES O PENSAMIENTOS DE LOS PERSONAJES)

CAPITULO 2 "CONOCIENDO A CANADA"

29 DE FERBRERO DE 1944

MÉXICO- Hoy mis jefes me han dicho que tengo que hablar con un tal Canadá, según por lo que se el vive hasta el norte del continente, así que traigo ropa muy calientita para no morir de frio

(Se les comunica atados los pasajeros que pronto aterrizaremos en el aeropuerto de Canadá)

Siento que ya lo conozco, pero no puedo recordar T.T ¡ODIO NO PODER RECORDAR A ALGUIEN!

Mientras tanto en el aeropuerto canadiense

CANADÁ- Hoy mis jefes me dijeron que vendría México a visitarme para hacer negocios, ya nos conocíamos en el pasado espero que no se allá olvidado de mi

Kumajiro - ¿Quién eres?

Soy Canadá y ¿tu?

Kumajiro un gusto conocerte

El gusto es mío

-en el aeropuerto después de que México aterrizo-

Canadá- no lo veo ¿se abra perdido?

México – hola, ¿tu eras Matthew cierto?

Si yo soy Canadá es un placer (T.T me olvido también)

México- el placer es mío, disculpa ¿ya nos aviamos conocido no?

(Que triste si se olvido de su mejor amigo de la infancia T.T)

Canadá – pues nos conocíamos cuando eras nueva España

México – es verdad perdóname matt soy un tonto como me pude olvidar de ti (como me olvide de la persona que amo desde niño T.T soy un idiota)

Octubre 2004

Después de tanto tiempo voy a ver a México

México- hola matt ¿Cuánto tiempo?

Canadá – hola México

México – ya te había dicho que no me digas México, mi nombre es francisco Eduardo Montoya itzcuauhtli del sagrado corazón de los villa Vicencio Hernández itzé akbal, pero para ti soy F.E.M.

Canadá –okey femi (me mareo cada que me dice su nombre completo, pero aun así lo amo en secreto) vámonos a mi casa que aquí esta bajando la temperatura.

México- que hermosa es tu casa nunca deja de sorprenderme

Canadá- gracia femi ¿quieres panqueques con miel de maple?

México –matt sabes que amo tus panqueques con miel de maple

Canadá – (es hora de decirlo que siento por el) quiero (no, no puedo) agradecerte

México – (por que me agradece ¿acaso se distanciara de mi?) por que me preguntas eso matt?

Canadá – por que tu eres la única persona que no me ignora y nunca me confunde con mi hermano Alfred (quisiera decirle lo demás pero no me atrevo, te amo itzé te amo)

México – no llores matt (dios quiero besarlo pero no puedo no se que es lo que el siente por mi lo único que puedo hacer es ser su amigo)

(México se acerco a matt y le seco las lágrimas con su suéter)

Canadá- ¿Qué? (no me di cuenta ¿a que hora empecé a llorar?

México –matt tu eres muy especial para mi (creo que es hora de confesarme) y yo nunca podría olvidarte…

Canadá- perdóname por ponerme a llorar es solo que…

México – matt te quiero decir algo que no e podido decirte

Canadá – (¿Qué es lo que me quiere decir? ¿Acaso me dirá que me ama? No seas tonto matt el no siente nada por mi T.T)

México – Canadá yo…

(En eso la puerta empezó a sonar y se oyó como alguien la derribaba)

E.U – ¡hey! México ¿que haces en un lugar tan frio como este?

México (enojado pues el idiota gringo lo interrumpió antes de que se confesase) ¿Qué pu*a mad*e haces aquí gringo?

E.U. (con el mismo tono chillón con el que se dirige a Inglaterra cuando le dice iggy) No me digas así

México (cada vez mas enojado) te pregunte ¡¿Qué haces aquí?!

E.U – vine aquí a explorar quiero que esto sea territorio estadounidense….

México- ¡si serás bien bestia este es territorio canadiense estamos en Canadá idiota gringo! (México estaba mas que enojado estaba encabronadísimo cuando un mexicano esta en este estado es mejor correr por que sino ya te llevo la ching~da)

E.U - ¿Quién es Canadá?

México- (ya estaba mas que rojo de puro coraje) ¡tu hermano idiota estas bien pen~ejo gringo, con una chimng~da siempre es lo mismo! ¡ con un cara*o, te crees un pu~o héroe y ni a p*ta alarma llegas!, y ¡¿quienes pagan tus estupideces?! ¡pue nosotros, si no fuera por matt y yo mas de una pu*a nación te hubiera declarado una maldita guerra! ¡ y ¿Quiénes pagaría por tus pendej~+as! ¡pues nada menos que matt y yo! ¡que para nuestra desgracia estamos a lado tuyo joder con una mier~a! ¡¿Cuándo vas a usar esa put*a cabeza?! ¡ Tal parece que no te sierve de nada, si no fuera por que te debo dinero ni l pu*ta palabra te dirigiría eres un est*pido gringo! ¡ ( nota del autor * México hijo de romano no para nada uso de un sarcasmo muyyyyyy grande) ¡pero cuando logre pagar la pu*a que los estupi*os de los presidentes que e tenido! ¡ y así podría dejar deber esa pin*e cara de pende*o que tiene por la virgencita de Guadalupe y los dioses de mis antepasados! ¡¿ por que diablos tengo que sufrir al ver a este….

Canadá – femi ¿creo que te pasaste un poco ( o dijo con una voz que solo México escucho)

México – (mas relajado, pues al oír su voz siempre se relaja) ¿Por qué lo dices matt?

Canadá- bueno pues mira (En una esquina estaba estados unidos en una posición fetal diciendo mi vecino me odia mi vecino me odia yo no puedo temerle yo soy un héroe.)


	3. Chapter 3 antes del día de muertos

Hola aquí esta el 3er capitulo espero subir un capitulo cada semana y pondré entre paréntesis los pensamientos y pondré los nombres humanos de los mellizos y los personajes no me pertenecen le pertenecen a Himaruya es pero que les guste

México norte: francisco Eduardo Montoya itzcuauhtli del sagrado corazón de los villa Vicencio itzé akbal sihuka (para Canadá femi) el ultimo casi nunca lo dice por que no le gusta

Itzcuauhtli = águila blanca y sihuka= el mas pequeño de la familia son de origen azteca

Itzé= amanecer akbal= sello del calendario maya que significa noche azul ambos origen maya

México sur: Rosa María Montoya itzamara del sagrado corazón de Jesús y María de los villa Vicencio quetzali nicte zeltzin

Itzamara=diosa de las estrellas y nicte=flor ambos de origen maya

Quetzali=mujer hermosa zeltzin=delicada ambos de origen aztecas

Nota- el porque son un poco distintos sus apellidos es porque francisco paso mas tiempo con azteca y rosa con maya, por eso es distinto

* * *

Capitulo 3 "antes del día de muertos "

31 de octubre

En caza de los mellizos México Itzé y rosa estaban preparando su altar para honrar a sus muertos

Rosa- ¿sabes sihuka?

Itzé- por favor no me digas sihuka zeltzin

Rosa- esta bien itzé

Itzé- y ¿Qué preguntabas?

Rosa- estas fechas me deprimen

Itzé- a mi también, siempre me pongo melancólico, pero al mal tiempo buena cara ¿no? :)

Rosa- los extraño itzé, los extraño mucho (¿Por qué te fuiste chiit maya colli azteca)

Itzé- ¿Por qué lloras?, no deberías de llorar ellos ya están en mictlán, están bien (ya no aguanto mas voy a llorar) e..e ..yo..s están bien ¿no?

Ambos hermanos estaban hincados frente al altar llorando a sus queridos abuelos y las personas que dieron su vida por ellos, por su gente T.T

Canadá- (tocaba la puerta) femi, Rosa ¿están bien? Escuche llantos

(Lo que vio el pequeño canadiense fue a ese par abrazado mientras lloraban, al escuchar la puerta ambos mexicanos se separaron y secaron sus lágrimas)

Canadá- perdón si interrumpí algo

Rosa- no te preocupes matt, no interrumpes nada

Itzé- si matt solo estábamos recordando a nuestros abuelos

Matt- bueno, y ¿Cómo han estado?

Rosa- bien matt y ¿tu?

Matt- bien gracias

Itzé – oye rosa ¿podrías ir a la cocina por un atole de masa para matt?

Rosa- claro hermanito, ¿quieres uno también?

Itzé- claro, ¿quieres que traiga pan de dulce?

Rosa- si, por favor

(Sin más que decir Rosa se fue a la cocina e itzé se fue a una panadería con matt)

Itzé- ¿Cómo te ah ido?

Matt- bien y ¿a ti?

Itzé- bien matt, ¿Qué pan quieres?

Matt- el mismo que tu femi

Itzé- claro matt

(Devuelta en la casa de los mellizos)

Rosa- ¿Por qué se tardaron?

Itzé- es que había mucha gente

Rosa- bueno hay que cenar y después nos ponemos a terminar el altar

Matt- ¿puedo ayudarlos?

Rosa e itzé-Claro matt

Matt- gracias (me gusta mucho estar con ellos se siente también quisiera ser parte de su familia y estar mas tiempo con femi)

Rosa- vamos a seguir con el altar

Itzé- claro hermanita

Matt- y ¿Qué hago?

Rosa- trae esas velas por favor

Matt- claro

Itzé- oigan como que falta la música no?

Rosa- claro que si

Itzé- ya se cual canción poner

Rosa- ¿Cuál?

Itzé- estaba haciendo un altarcito el primero de noviembre

(Matt- solo podía escuchar esa hermosa voz que tanto amaba y la de su hermana)

Rosa-con su flor de cempasúchil y lo que le hacia feliz

(Mientras cantaban colocaban velas, flores, retratos, comida y adornos)

Itzé-al ponerle su retratito vino un aire de la nada

Rosa- mi piel se puso "chinita" me dejo muy asustada

Rosa e Itzé- Guapachosa la catrina que con el aire se entretiene  
que viene y va que vá y que viene  
que viene y vá que vá y que viene.

Guapachosa peloncita que con el aire se entretiene  
que viene y va que vá y que viene  
que viene y vá que vá y que viene.

Itzé- no me andes dando, ya te puse tus velitas

Rosa- te e puesto tus flores, tu virgencita

Itzé- te di tu molito y tus tortillitas

Rosa- tus cigarritos y tu tequilita

Rosa e itzé- ¿Que más quieres catrincita?  
Yo creo que quieres cantar  
que vas que vienes que vienes y vas  
que vas que vienes que vienes y vas

Matt- que bonita canción

Hayyyy mis niños creí que se avían olvidado de mi

(Matt se quedo petrificado por escuchar esa voz tan espectral como la de una mujer)

Rosa- ¡catrina¡ ¿Qué haces aquí?

Catrina- me tome un tiempo y pase a visitar a mis niños consentidos

Itzé- ya no somos niños, pero me da mucho gusto verte

(Los dos "niños" corrieron para abrazar a su querida amiga la catrina, mientras matt solo se les quedaba viendo con cara de WTF)

Catrina- ya suéltenme ¿Qué noven que arrugan mi vestido?

Rosa- perdona catrina por arruinar tu glamur jajaja

Catrina- jajajaja si no fuera por que los quiero ya me los hubiera llevado a la tumba

Itzé- y te lo agradecemos, por cierto catrina quiero que conozcas a alguien especial

Catrina-¿a quien mi querido itzé? (lo decía mientras se acomodaba su reboso)

Itzé- a mi querido amigo (próximamente mi novio) Matthew Williams

Catrina- es el de que tanto me hablas el que es tu …

Itzé- ¡catrina no seas, mala con migo! No digas cosas que no son (aun no)

Matt- es un placer señorita catrina, ¿pero quien es usted?

Catrina-(mientras se acercaba lentamente a Matthew) yo soy la que todo mundo teme, la que ven las personas antes de morir, lo que todo termina mi amigo yo soy nada mas ni nada menos que la muerte jajajajajaja

(al decir esto la catrina el pobre matt se había desmayado)

Itzé- ¡matt! ¡Matt! ¿Estas bien? ¡Responde!

Catrina- creo que tu novio no aguanta nada itzé

Itzé- ¡NO ES MI NOVIO! Aunque eso quisiera (esto lo dijo mientras se sonrojaba)

Catrina- descuida mi itzé aun le queda mucho tiempo de vida al igual que a ti :), nos vemos pronto mis niños vendré el dos de noviembre con maya y azteca y a lo mejor con otros invitados jajaja

Rosa- esperaremos con ansias su visita y catrina

Catrina- ¿si mi querida nicte?

Rosa-¿podrías ayudarme a asustar a unas cuantas naciones?

Catrina-¿quieres que mate a sus presidentes? Y ¿la mitad de su población?

Rosa ¡¿Qué?! ¡NOOOOO! Solo quiero darles un susto, no marlos!

Catrina- esta bien nicte luego vengo para hablar

(Así sin más la catrina se fue a seguir trabajando)

Itzé- ¡rosa ayúdame a despertar a matt!

Rosa- solo dale a oler alcohol y ya

Itzé- ¡PUES TRAEME EL ALCOHOL!

Rosa- tranquilo carnal no se va a morir ya lo dijo la catrina

Itzé-(ya mas relajado) esta bien pero tráelo por favor

Rosa- esta bien (rosa salió de la habitación en busca de alcohol)

Itzé- descuida matt, no dejaría que alguien te hiciera daño, por que yo te amo matt

(Aunque matt no podía escucharlo el moreno se acerco a sus labios para darle un beso)

Rosa- ya tengo el…lo siento debí tocar (su cara se había puesto mas roja que un jitomate maduro (*nota en México el jitomate es el rojo y el verde es el tomate o tomatillo)

Itzé-(se despego lo mas rápido de matt y tartamudeando le dijo a Rosa) n..no..paso ..Nada.. jajajaja

Da. Dame…el.. Alcohol.. ¿si?

* * *

espero que les gustara el capitulo y bueno le pregunto ¿a quien quieren que torture rosa el 2 de noviembre?

comenten ¿si?


	4. criaturas fantasmas y muerteenla fiesta

LAMENTO LA TARDANSA ENSERIO, PERO NO TENIA MUCHAS IDEAS PARA LA HISTORIA Y BIEN AQUÍ ESTA EL 4to capituló con personajes invitados de mictlán y una que otra escena yaoi

¡DISFRUTENLO!

CAPITULO 4 creaturas, fantasmas y muerte en la fiesta

EN UN LUGAR DE MICTLAN (TIERRA DE LOS MUERTOS)

Catrina- hay! Como esperaba a que fuera el día de murtos para ver a mis niños, ya tenemos que irnos si queremos llegar a tiempo, pero antes me doy una manita de gato y voy por el alma de la persona que esta leyendo esto, si tu, te hablo ti perame tantito que ya voy por ti bua jajajaja

Autor-CATRINA NO DIGAS ESO! Es broma lo que dice no se preocupen jajaja *risa nerviosa* mejor diviértanse leyendo ok

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ En casa de los mellizos~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Rosa- ¡apúrate con los tlacoyos que ya van a llegar los invitados!

Itzé- si ya voy ¿a quienes invitaste por cierto?

Rosa- déjame revisar la lista (saca una lista de su vestido veracruzano) invite a tío Feliciano y con el vendrá tío Ludwig y si tío Ludwig viene vendrá tío Gilbert, Francis y con el Arthur y papi Antonio y con el mami romano, invite a Iván y conociendo vendrá con el Natalia y Yaketerina luego invite a Lili y con ella vendrá Vash y si Vash viene vendrá Roderich y Elizabeta, luego invite a kiku y con el vendrá Heracles y si viene Heracles vendrá Sadik, invite a

Itzé- dame solo los nombres de los que invitaste personal mente

Rosa- okey son tío veneciano, Iván, Lili,kiku, matt, a nuestro primos los latinos, a tino y a estonia

Itzé-¿sabes que por invitarlos tendremos medio mundo aquí?

Rosa-lose perdona

Itzé-bueno de todas formas los invitamos en la junta pasada

Itzé bueno, veamos si ya esta todo (saca su lista de su traje de mariachi)

1200 botellas de Tequila listo, 4500 botellas de cerveza alemana lista, 2500 botellas de vodka listo, 20 ollas grandes de pozole listo, 1500 tastadas listas, tamales de mole, dulce, verde, oaxaqueños listos, dulces de todos los estados listos, salsas de toda clase de chile de México listo, bien ahora guisados mole con pollo listo, papas con chorizo listo, pata lista, tinga de res y pollo listo, aguas de horchata, limón, limón con chía, tamarindo y Jamaica listos, ya tenemos toda la comida

Rosa-bien (saca otra lista) ahora veamos la música

Discos de Mariachi lista, de salsa y cumbia listo, pop y rock en español listo, rock en ingles listo, banda lista, tango, bachata y merengue listo música lista (alza su pulgar)

Itzé- okey (voltea la lista de comida) decoración

Esqueletos con vestidos típicos listo, papel mache listo, esculturas de alebrijes listos, vasos traídos de Oaxaca y platos de Pachuca listo, en el altar tenemos... velas apiladas en forma de cruz, camino de flor de cempaxúchitl, retratos de nuestros héroes patrios y nuestros abuelos listos, platillos que les gustaban junto con sus antojitos listo, adornos listos!

Rosa-bien ahora la lista de invitados especiales…

Itzé- espera carnalita eso es secreto

Rosa-tienes razón

Itzé- aparte falta algo

Rosa- ¿Qué?

Itzé- *saca una lista* esto

Rosa- cierto ¿Cuándo lo aremos?

Itzé-será sorpresa jajajajaja *risa de malvado

Rosa-cálmate o te escondo tus ya sabes que

Itzé- ok me calmo pero eso no por favor

Rosa-conste

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~en casa de matt~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Hoy es el día kumoji por fin me le declarare a n. México

Kumajiro-¿Quién eres?

Matt-Canadá tu dueño

Kumajiro-un placer

Matt- el placer es mío, pero como te decía hoy por fin se lo diré le declarare mi amor en frente de todas los naciones

Kumojiro- y ¿Cómo iras vestido a la fiesta?

Matt- a ver veamos como dice la carta que tengo que ir

_**Querido Matthew Williams representación humana de Canadá mi hermano y yo lo invitamos a que asista a nuestra celebración del día de muertos esperamos que pueda asistir y de ser ese el caso venga con un traje típico de su nación, sin mas que decir me despido**_

_****__Atentamente Rosa e Itzé representaciones de Méxic_o

_Matt- creo que iré vestido de policía montana_

Kumajiro- te veras muy lindo a el le va a gustar

Matt-Gracias Kumajiro

Kumajiro- pero apúrate que se te va a ser tarde

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~tiempo después-~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

La casa de los mexicanos no tanto un caos, era lo que seguía, pues Ludwig se paso de copas y estaba en un rincón besando apasionada mente a Feliciano, Iván esta llorando en los brazos de su hermana Yaketerina diciendo que lo perdonara que el no quiere ser uno con ucrania y el no la a atacado, a Elizabeta le daba un derrame nasal por ver a kiku y Heracles casi desnudándose en el baño de los mexicanos, Rosa bailaba con Abraao (Brasil) mientras en la cocina nadie sabe pero Natacha y toris se besaban como si su vida dependiese de eso tino y Berwald digamos que juegan en el cuarto donde colgaron una corbata, Inglaterra estaba abusando de Francis en el sótano (lo que ase Arthur borracho), lovino y Antonio digamos que España le demostraba porqué era el país de la pasión, y con nuestra pareja principal…

Matt- F.E.M.I tengo que decirte algo muy importante(es el momento no hay vuelta atrás)

Itzé-claro matt que quieres decirme

Matt- yo-yo te a..(antes de que mat dijera esa simple palabra un gringo apareció pasado de copas)

Gringo digo E.U- MESICO *hip* tengo que decirte que te dejare amarme hip* porque yo *hip* soy tu héroe

Itzé – (casi llorando PERO GRITO) ¡ERES UN IDIOTA! YO YA NO TE AMO, LO ADMITO TE AME Y MUCHO PERO ME TRISIONASTE ME HERISTE CRUEL MENTE ,LA SICATRIS QUE TENGO EN MI ESPALDA Y EN LA NARIZ SON TU CULPA TU FUISTE QUIEN ME QUITO LA MITAD DE MI TERRITORIO Y NO TE IMPORTO EL HERIRME Y ME VIENES CON ESTO TU NO TIENES VERGÜENZA ALFRED (nuestro querido itzé salió llorando a su cuarto donde se recostó en su cama recordando todo su dolor)

Matt- ¡ERES UN IDIOTA¡ (Por primera vez todo mundo escucho a matt cuando le grito a Estados unidos y le dio una cachetada) TE E PERDONADO MUCHAS COSAS JONES PERO ESTO NUNCA, Y ¿SAVEZ POR QUE? ¡POR QUE YO AMO A ITZE Y ARE LO NECESARIO PARA SALVARLO DE TI! ( Así matt salió en busca de su amor, ya lo dijo a todo el mundo y ahora era turno de que el lo supiera)

Todos se sorprendieron por lo que dijo la nación mas amable del mundo el mismo Alfred seguía en shock por lo ocurrido un silencio se izo presente la música paro, las parejas que estaban ocupadas demostrándose su amor regresaron a la sala, todos se sentaron en las mesas a procesar todo lo que el joven matt dijo..

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~fuera del cuarto de itzé~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Matt- itzé tock* tock* ¿puedo pasar?

Itzé- (abrió la puerta se le veían sus ojos llenos de lagrimas) perdóname matt, por lo de ase rato, es solo que me duele la traición de ese idiota yo lo llegue a amar pero todo ese amor ahora es odio y tristeza por las personas que sufrieron por mi error (y volvió a llorar pero ahora abrazando a Canadá)

Matt no soportaba verlo así, por eso se lleno de valor y agarro a itzé por la barbilla y le dijo –no llores alguien una vez me dijo el pasado en el pasado ahora hay que vivir el presente y esperar el futuro- itzé solo pudo decir matt, porque en ese instante , vio un lado de matt que nunca vio se veía decidido tan seguro de si mismo ya no era esa persona tímida y eso le gustaba a un mas , matt acercó sus labios a los de itzé y lo beso ese fue el beso mas hermoso que esas naciones tan diferentes se dieron era tan cálido lleno de ternura y amor, después de tanto tiempo se dieron el beso que tanto querían…..

Espero que les gustara y pues sigo esperando a ¿Quién quieren darle un gran susto? Sin mas me despido cuídense


End file.
